Dwarves
Nelwar is home to two main groups of dwarves, mountain dwarves and Normir dwarves. Mountain dwarves are essentially the classic dwarves - industrious and stubborn, known for metalworking. The Normir dwarves are island raiders (vikings, basically) which are known for their brutal ferocity and prowess in battle. Mountain Dwarves Mountain dwarves are essentially the classic fantasy dwarves. These dwarves are known for their stubbornness, and their prowess in metalworking and mining. They are very industrious, and for the most part prefer to live with other dwarves and keep to themselves. With the exception of the dwarves in Antiris, these dwarves are typically broken into different groups by city, with no overall government ruling more than a single town or city and the surrounding area. These dwarves typically devote a large amount of their time to mining and metalworking, and then trade their ore and crafts to other nearby settlements. Although they trade with the surrounding area, many of these dwarven settlements are at least somewhat xenophobic, and close off their communities to outsiders. Inside these communities, the government typically controls a large part of the economy. In dwarven society, weaponsmiths work for the local king, as do builders and most other craftsmen. Taxes are heavy on the dwarves living there, but a lot of things are taken care of by the government. Some Antirean dwarves are somewhat of an exception, in that craftsmen work for themselves. However, the government still has a large hand in the economics of the settlement. Mountain dwarves don't often leave home, but it's certainly not unheard of. Most mountain dwarves that leave home will hang the sigil of their home in their window or above their door, and will probably at least give room and food for the night to other dwarves from their native settlement. Most dwarves tattoo themselves with the sigil of their home settlement (these are fairly simple runic looking symbols). Normir Dwarves The Normir Dwarves are a specific group of dwarves that inhabit the Islands of Normir. Unlike other dwarves, these dwarves are not known for their metalwork and craftsmanship. Rather than create their own things, they choose to raid and take it from others, in particular the smaller human kingdoms south of Antiris. These Dwarves do not keep family names. The Normir dwarves are ruled by a single king, King Bjorrick. Playing a Dwarf Nothing here is really mandatory, it's just to give you an idea of what most dwarves are like. Basically, if you took all of this, you would be the quintessential "average dwarf". Stats/Basic * ST + 1 * HP + 1 (in addition to the extra one provided by upping your ST) * Will + 1 * HT + 1 * SM - 1 * Background - Are you a mountain dwarf, or a Normir dwarf? * Languages - Southern Mountain Dwarf (Antirean), Normir Dwarf, and Northern Mountain Dwarf (on the same continent as Belrast) are all separate languages. Advantages * 5 point version of Absolute Direction is common * If you are from a dwarven settlement (statistically, you probably are) then you should either take Claim to Hospitality with that settlement, or bring an excuse to why they don't like you, or banished you, or whatever. * Unlike humans, dwarves actually commonly have Common Sense * Hard to Subdue (1 level) * You may buy either Magery OR Magic Resistance, but not both (you can also buy neither, most dwarves have neither) * Disadvantages * Odious personal habits common * Alcoholism possible, most dwarves drink but they're not always addicted strong enough for it to count as the actual GURPS disadvantage * Bad Temper is common * Easy to Read is very common, dwarves are not good liars. They typically just bluntly say what they mean. * Heavy Sleeper is common Skills * Crafting skills common, particularly metalwork and building related skills * Dwarves like to fight with axes and maces, usually. Spears are not uncommon. Swords are less common, bows are very uncommon. If dwarves use a ranged weapon at all, it's usually a sling or grenades. Category:Race